This invention relates to computer mouse pads and, more particularly, to a multi-positional mouse pad preferably supported on a keyboard support tray.
Computer keypads and mouse are well known controllers for computers. Mouse are typically adapted to be manually movable over a mouse pad so as, for example, to move a cursor on a computer. Various devices are provided as mouse pads on which the mouse can be supported and moved and various devices are known to position mouse pads relative to the computer, relative a computer workstation, relative a keyboard, relative a keyboard support tray and/or relative person using the computer.
The previously known devices suffered the disadvantages of not providing a mouse pad which can easily be positioned in a variety of positions, which can easily be removed, which can easily be adapted for left and right usage, which can overlie the keyboard and/or which can be moved to permit use of the entire keyboard.
To at least partially overcome these disadvantages of the previously known devices, the present invention provides a multi-positional support for a computer mouse pad comprising:
a support adapted to be secured to extend upwardly from a support structure,
a bracket mounted to the support for pivoting about a generally horizontal tilt axis, and
a mouse pad mounted to the bracket for pivoting about a turntable axis generally normal to the tilt axis.
An object of the present invention is to provide a mouse pad, which can be moved into a variety of positions and in particular, can be tilted to varying different positions.
Another object is to provide a mouse pad, which is raised at a height above a support structure permitting a keyboard to be received underneath the mouse pad.
Another object is to provide a mouse pad which can be moved from a position in which it overlies a keyboard and particularly the numeric keypad in the right hand side of the keyboard and which can be moved to positions in which it does not overlie the numeric keypad to permit use of the numeric keypad.
Another object is to provide a keyboard support tray, which permits a multi-positional mouse pad to be located at different locations and preferably on either a left hand side or a right hand side.
The present invention provides a novel mouse pad, which is mounted on an upstanding support as in a turret like manner. The support carries a bracket which permits pivoting of the bracket relative the upright support about a tilt axis which preferably is horizontal. A mouse pad is connected to the bracket, preferably above the bracket and the support, for relative rotation of the mouse pad relative the bracket about a turntable axis substantially normal the tilt axis. The combination of the support, bracket and the mouse pad may be mounted in various manners as, for example, directly to a desktop, either dependent or independent of a keyboard or to a keyboard support tray. Preferably, the combination of the support, bracket and mouse pad is mounted juxtapositioned to a keyboard such that the mouse pad may overlie a portion of a keyboard. Preferably, the mouse pad is asymmetrical about the turntable axis such that on rotation of the mouse pad about the turntable axis, the mouse pad will assume positions in which it either overlies a numeric keypad or does not overlie the numeric keypad. Preferably, a keyboard support tray is provided having a socket to receive the support such that the support, bracket and mouse pad may be removable coupled to the keyboard support tray. The keyboard support tray may preferably have at least two sockets for receipt of the mouse pad support such that a mouse pad can be located for either left and right hand use.
In accordance with one aspect, the present invention provides a multi-positional support for a computer mouse pad comprising:
a support adapted to be secured to extend upwardly from a support member,
a bracket mounted to the support for pivoting about a generally horizontal tilt axis,
a mouse pad mounted to the bracket for pivoting about a turntable axis generally normal to the tilt axis.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a computer keyboard support with a multi-positional mouse pad comprising:
a keyboard support tray adapted to support a keyboard thereon;
a support extending upwardly from the keyboard support tray;
a bracket mounted to the support for pivoting about a generally horizontal tilt axis; and
a mouse pad mounted to the bracket for pivoting about a turntable axis generally normal to the tilt axis.